


Love yourself

by dulcetair



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dreams, M/M, ive lost control of my goddamn life, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcetair/pseuds/dulcetair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love yourself

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i fucking wrote this

Adrien Agreste wasn't Chat Noir.

Well, he was but. At the same time he wasn't? It was complicated in a way he couldn't really explain, even to himself. When he looked at Chat Noir posters (covering his room), or Chat Noir action figures (displayed on his shelf), or Chat Noir comics (filling his bookshelves), he didn't see himself. That wasn't Adrien Agreste: soft spoken, boring high school student. It was the dashing and crafty Chat Noir. Quick witted and sexy, never afraid to say what he thought. Always sure what he was doing was right.

When Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, it was almost like another person inhabited his body. A person who didn't have to worry about pleasing everyone, because he knew he could please _anyone_. He could say anything and do anything he wanted. Chat Noir lived on the edge and it was exhilarating.

Chat Noir was exhilarating in other ways.

A few months after he received the cat miraculous from Plagg, Adrien started having strange dreams. At first, they were just of Chat Noir and Ladybug saving him and his friends from the akuma. The only strange thing was that he wasn't the Chat Noir in his dreams, he was just Adrien. Night after night the number of friends that were with him dwindled until he was alone. And then Ladybug stopped showing up.

Chat Noir would save him from various villains, who increasingly became less and less important to his dreams. More important was Chat Noir carrying him away from danger. More important was the feeling of Chat Noir's arms around him. More important was Chat Noir.

He was just. Fuck, he was just so _cool_. He practically exuded confidence, he knew how great he was and reveled in it. Adrien, always a fan of a well placed pun, was charmed at how naturally they seemed to come to Chat. And the catsuit? He has always had a thing for catsuits okay. They accented the best parts of a body, with an added shiny flare. And with the added addition of a cat ears and a tail? Holy shit. Holy shit?? Adrien was ridiculously, embarrassingly into everything Chat Noir was. So it shouldn't have been surprising one night when his psyche decided to up the excitement.

 

 

Adrien found himself flying through the air as Chat Noir whisked him from roof top to rooftop, until finally arriving at the Agreste mansion. After setting him down on a balcony, Chat Noir stepped back and struck the kind of pose only he could pull off as nonchalant, perfectly accenting his biceps in his skin tight cat suit. The moon was full, the sky cloudless; the sweet sent of flowers floated lightly through the air. It was honestly ridiculous.

"You seem to be a magnet for trouble, I guess we'll be seeing meow of each other in the future." He winked. Holy shit. Holy fucking _shit_. Adrien stared at glowing green eyes as Chat Noir walked towards him. He didn't say anything, he didn't need to, it wasn't that kind of dream.

Chat Noir bent down and kissed his palm, his eyes never leaving Adriens. Slowly he rose until just an inch before his lips, cooked smile and eyes blinding. Adrien felt like his knees would give out at any moment, so he did what any reasonable person would do and leaned forward.

 

 

Plagg finished off the last of his camembert with a thoughtful smack. "Okay, okay, but there's still one thing i don't understand." Adrien's face fell. "Aren't _you_ Chat Noir?" Adrien groaned and flopped face first into his bed. Plagg watched in amusement. Humans were so weird.

Adrien had been bribing him with camembert to listen to his Problem for… around two hours now? Damn. No wonder Plagg was starting to get full. He licked his (fourth) plate of camembert clean and decided to call it a night.

"So what if you made out with yourself in a dream? You're not the first teenager to be Chat Noir, and if I've learned anything over the years it's that teens are weird and awful. You worry too much, you'll probably grow out of it."

Adrien groaned. "You never worry about anything. And you said it yourself, it's weird right? And it keeps _happening_."

"Weird or not I don't see why you have to talk to me about it."

"Who else would I talk to? Listen, I think we're close to settling this, I'll get you more cheese - "

Plagg put up his hands, "The cheese has run dry my friend. Kwami don't have those kind of, uh, urges, anyway, so it's useless trying to make me understand. Why don't you talk to someone who might be able to understand you? Like Ladybug?"

"Plagg that's the worst idea you've ever had."

 

 

It was the worst idea Adrien had ever had.

"So, are you like this when you're not Ladybug too?" Ladybug was just finishing up banishing an Akuma, this time from Postal Man (seriously what schmuck was naming these fools?), a mail man who had terrorized Paris by making everyone give up email and texting in favor of writing letters. Ladybug turned to look at him and her eyes sparkled in the sunset, her beautiful black hair blew elegantly in the wind. Chat Noir wanted to make some kind of cat themed comment about how perfect she was, but he couldn't be Chat Noir right now, no matter how much he wanted to be.

"Huh?" Ladybug deadpanned, breaking him out of his trance.

"Do you act the same? Like… don't you ever feel like you're just playing a part?" Ladybug looked at him suspiciously, he put on his most innocent smile. "Just curious!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and began walking away. "Curiosity killed the cat, right? I need to get back before I transform - "

"But satisfaction brought him back! …Right?" He had run in front of her to stop her from leaving. She seemed startled. "Indulge me?"

Ladybug sighed, "I do that far too much already. But fine. I don't think I'm any different when I'm Ladybug? You aren't trying to find out who I am again are you?"

Adrien tried to keep his smile on despite being disappointed. "Of course not… unless my Lady wishes to tell me…" 

"Of course not!. Hey, are you alright?" Oh great, now he'd made her worry about him… not that he didn't enjoy that, but it wasn't really what he was after right now.

"Listen, Chat Noir… Im… not as confident when I'm Ma- Uh. Not Ladybug. Sometimes I find it hard to believe the girl that I am in my daily life can be the same person that saves Paris each week. It's easy to see myself on the Ladyblog or on the news and think I couldn't possibly have done all that, it had to be someone who I magically turned into, but," Adrien's eyes grew wide as she took his hand. "But that's not true about me or about you. We're responsible for are actions as Ladybug and Chat Noir, so feel proud of yourself. I know it's hard sometimes, but loving yourself is worth it." 

Adrien's eyes teared up joyfully as he grabbed her other hand and swung her around. "Thank you my Lady, I'll take it to heart."

Ladybug pushed him away, but was smiling, "Geez you're always so dramatic. Anyway, I really am going to transform any minute, so see you later!" Adrien waved as she jumped from building to building.

 

 

Plagg lounged lazily against a plate that had until very recently been populated with Camembert as he watched Adrien cheerfully open a box that had just been delivered.

"And what are you so happy about?" Plagg asked from his perch.

Adrien smiled as he removed the contents of the box. 

"You bought a Chat Noir costume?"

"Yep."

"But. But _why_?"

 Adrien began putting the costume on. "You heard Ladybug, she said I should love myself more, so I bought this Chat Noir costume because Chat Noir is super hot."

"But we went over this, you are literally Chat Noir. You put on a magic mask and thats it. The cat miraculous does nothing to your personality." 

"Yeah, I'm responsible for the things Chat Noir does, but he's really just a part I play sometimes, which makes him more of a fictional character. I read all about it on the internet last night, did you know there are tons of people who have the hots for fictional characters? It's completely normal."

Plagg looked into where he imagined an camera would be, if he were on some sort of tv show.

"I don't think this is what Ladybug meant when she said you need to love yourself? Don't you think she meant you need to be proud of your accomplishments, like saving the world? If she knew what you really meant I think her advice would have been very different."

Adrien put the cat ears on to finish off the costume and looked at himself in the mirror, seeing a faint glimpse of the Chat Noir that was so sexy and confident. That swept him off his feet each night with stunning eyes and soft lips.

"Plagg, you worry too much."

**Author's Note:**

> This sprung from the Evillustrator episode where i had the thought "god damn chat noir is gay for himself"
> 
> write chat/adrien and tag me tbh


End file.
